


Sakura Dream

by adawinry



Category: Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Metaphors, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: No one will take away our memories. And Izumi's subconscious wants to remind it to him.
Relationships: Isshi/Nao (Kagrra), Izumi/Shin (Kagrra)
Kudos: 1





	Sakura Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/121784.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

I was walking through the forest with mostly cherry blossom trees. There was some other tree from time to time, but everything was covered in cherry blossom petals. I was smiling. My friends were next to me, always smiling, always within my reach. I could count on them and they could count on me.

Then I saw Isshi. He was sad as never before.

"I'm dying." I heard.

The forest begun to disappear. Cherry trees were breaking down and falling apart. And I just stood there, looking at Isshi's sad face.

Nao was standing next to Isshi, still smiling. Akiya played on guitar near them, completely isolated from the world. Hashidani hugged my arm and the world kept collapsing.

Among all of us only Nao was smiling.

Among all of us only Nao didn't know anything.

Among all of us only Nao lived in peace, not aware of anything.

"Don't tell Yamiyo." said Isshi, approaching me and the world slowly got darker. "Don't tell him."

We were standing in the blackness for a while. Isshi looked at me with his sad eyes, then he smiled.

"No one will take away our memories, Izumi." said Isshi. "Take care of Yamiyo."

Isshi turned into a million of little lights.

Then a scream could be heard.

A terryfiyng scream.

Full of despair.

A piercing scream.

Meaning long hours of torture.

A scream before the wave.

I looked down. I was standing in the water. That water was tears. Nao's tears.

I tried to run to him, but I couldn't. I could not reach him, make him happy. I couldn't find a way.

Then Nao stopped crying. He smiled, outstretching his hands. His hands reached Isshi's hands.

"Who do you think I am?" asked Isshi.

"A memory."

Isshi smiled.

"Memories make more memories, Izumi. If you only try."

I blinked. I saw Hashi leaning over me with a worried expression.

"Izumida? What did you dream about? You were crying in your sleep." Hashi sat next to me, wiping my tears with his hand off my cheek.

"You know what, Hashi? Isshi was right. No one will take our memories away." I whispered and hugged him.

The end


End file.
